


Semper

by NeroHeartsClaudius (LuciusWrites)



Series: Claudius&Nero [2]
Category: Claudius&Nero, Original Work
Genre: Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/NeroHeartsClaudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing eradicated with the speed of his heart at the close proximity of both their bodies. “My love. Will you accept me?” Was whispered only against his lips as the brushed each other’s lightly. Blue met grey, as they sunk into each other’s windows before pulling the curtains to them shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper

“Nero, Nero! Dearest Nero of mine, help me out of this pit I now wallow in, Nero, I ask you, please, head my request and come, Nero, Nero.”

“Your majesty-“

“Nero, love, Nero, my dear, it is Claudius. Please, Nero, use Claudius for me and only me.”

“Very well, Claudius-“

“Nero!”

“What! Ahem, with what shall I assist you, Claudius?”

“Nero.”

“Your majesty, I am coming to fetch you this instant, wherefore might you be?”

“No, no, Nero, Nero, hear me out, love, please, just, just listen, okay?”

Sighing, he switched hands, as he began to search for the keys of the car, knowing he had to come pick up the young master who had drunken himself into a stupor. It was customary of him to do so from time to time. 

“I am. Tell me, Claudius.”

“Oh, Nero, my love, I wish you were at my side, not only now, but forever. Can you not do so? Stay with me, love me, treasure me, as I do you. My love, please do not discard me, for know my heart should split, whilst loving you so much that it would not mend afterwards. Therefore, my beloved Nero, I beg of you, please, my love, my dearest, darling of mine, darling of mine, my Nero, accept my heart and its treacherous affection for you, for I cannot help myself but shower you with it. Shall I, shall I, my beloved, tell thee, how beloved thee art, my beloved love. My heart aches for thee, longs for thee, desires thee, as do I. Thou art lovelier than anything that will compromise the other beauties on this colourful, spinning myriad. Thy eyes shine with more vastness than the universe dare compete with, sparkle with more light than the sun hath combined with the shining of moon and stars. My love, I am beyond besotted with thee, as my heart beats far faster than my brain could comprehend as you near me. My love, I… Oh yes, I love thee.”

“Claudius, you are drunk, you are not making any sense. I am coming, where are you?”

“In a place, where, where, only your lovely fragrance survives in the harshness of the cold, whipping winds.”

Firmly grabbing the recently acquired keys, the blond sped down the hallway of the grand mansion, the colour of his ruby cheeks hidden underneath layers of tan skin. Shifting the phone once more, he all but flung himself into a car and quickly left the palace grounds.

~

“Nero! Dearest, you have found me!”

“Claudius, you idiot!” He all but roared, as he sped towards the taller, fussing over him once arrived at his destination. “It is midst winter, and here I find you, only wearing your smallclothes! You must be out of your mind!” Quickly, he stripped of his upper layers and wrapped them tightly around the other, who simply stood and watched him closely. 

“Have I ever told you, that I, that I, and only I, am the one who loves you the most in this entire void?”

“Claudius, you are beyond ration. Come with me, slumber and awake anew, for you are exaggerating beyond compare.”

“But my love, ‘tis truly so, I am besotted with you. Smitten, if you will. In love, in simpler terms, should you not comprehend my heart.”

How Claudius managed to talk this much and fluently while drink had always amazed Nero, even more so, as he wrote better poetry than the blond would ever be able to. 

“I understand, Claudius, and if you still feel this way in the morrow, I shall not be the one to stop you from acting upon them. Yet now you must rest, ere something happen to you.” Limping languidly towards the car with a large lump of living lying upon him, he spoke these words, his eyes averted before they might water. 

~

“Nero, my head. Oh, it is killing me. Whatever has passed yesterday?”

“Nothing of the important sort. Seeing as you are not capable of functioning properly today, I shall inform your tutors of this.”

“Much appreciated, love. Close the curtains as well.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” He spoke slowly, lowly, knowing how temperamental the lord would be once he had to recover from his depression the eve before. Rising, doing so again slowly, he turned and made as to close the curtains, were it not that a hand prevented him from doing so. Dragging his gaze down towards the offending limb, he made a low sound in the back of his throat and turned back towards the clinging man. 

“Nero, it is Claudius.” Rang through the room, the infuriating smirk not hidden so well underneath the words as they were spoken by an even more infuriating man. “And, yes, dearest Nero of mine, I do, in fact, remember.”

“That is no feat to be proud of, in light of your actions yesterday.”

“I do not remember them, I only remember the single, last thing you said, my love.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Nero averted his eyes and adjusted his second pair, while coughing not so subtly. “It was a moment of pity. How could I not, after you had made such a fool out of yourself?”

“Was it truly only pity? For a pitiful man’s heart would not beat as such.”

And suddenly the blond found himself in the tight embrace of a certain king, who had placed his rosy hand above his heart, which caused it indeed to beat wildly. 

Breathing eradicated with the speed of his heart at the close proximity of both their bodies. “My love. Will you accept me?” Was whispered only against his lips as the brushed each other’s lightly. Blue met grey, as they sunk into each other’s windows before pulling the curtains to them shut.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> A first snippet out of the lives of my original characters, Claudius and Nero. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Also the basics of this universe are in the first part of this series, but in short Claudius is a high king and soon to be emperor and Nero is his servant/bodyguard. Thank you for reading!


End file.
